1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door lock for a household electrical appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern households, there are various household electrical appliances that have a door lock to keep a door of the household appliance closed. Examples of such household electrical appliances are a washing machine, a washer dryer, a dishwasher and an electric cooker. Occasionally the door lock contains an electric door switch to be able to distinguish the state of the open door from the state of the closed door. Depending on the detection of the closed door state, a follow-up function can be activated in the household appliance. For example, an operating run of the household appliance can be started and/or a locking mechanism can be activated, which locks the door in its closed position, so that it cannot be opened. For their execution such follow-up functions require that the door was closed first. A door switch, which upon closing of the door is transferred from a first switching state to a second switching state, is a suitable means for detecting the closing of the door.